Heartbreak Cover Up
by CoffeeSam
Summary: It's just another lonely night, they happen all the time ever since she's not around. Drinking his problems away won't help him forget about the shorter girl. Rated T for cursing. James/Katie and a hint of Carlos/Logan.


**A/N: Welcome, welcome! This is my first James/Katie & BTR story ever, so please be nice? Anyways, this one-shot was inspired by a song (Heartbreak Cover Up by Jesse Labelle feat. Alyssa Reid) but this is not a song-fic. I love the James/Katie relation on the show and I know it would be weird for them to date on the show, but they are just too adorable together! Anyways, don't forget to add to favorites and leave a review!**

**Side-Note: James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia & Logan Henderson are 21 years old. Katie Knight is 18 years old.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush... Sadly.  
**

**Warnings: Cursing  
**

* * *

James Diamond was sitting at the bar, drinking from his bottle of beer. It was the first time he was so broken after breaking up with someone. Even his friends didn't think it was normal. It was the third night in a row that he would just disappear from his room and come down to the bar, and he would return home around 2 in the morning, drunk.

"Hey buddy…" He heard someone said. He put his bottle down and looked behind him, seeing his three best friends standing there.

"What do you want?" He asked, turning back to his bottle of beer and finishing it. He called over the bartender to give him another one as his friends took a seat on the stools next to his. The bartender gave him his beer and he paid the man and he started drinking again.

"So… How are you?" The short Latino asked. James rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you know, Katie and I broke up after seven months of dating, so I'm pretty fine!" The boy snapped at his shorter friend. Carlos looked down before Kendall spoke up.

"Why are you so affected by this? You've dated girls in your life and you never EVER acted like this afterwards."

James simply shrugged. He wasn't really sure why he was so affected by his break up with Katie. He was 21, she was 18. And she was also Kendall's little sister. Just thinking about her made him even sadder and he kept on drinking from his bottle.

"Look, James…" Logan started, grabbing his friend's bottle and putting it away. "First of all, stop drinking." James slowly nodded, eyes blank, fixed on the floor. "Why didn't you tell us that you were in love with her?" He asked. James' eyes widened before he looked at Logan, the realization too much to take.

"I didn't love her…" He said.

"Yes, you did. By the way you're acting right now, you loved her. It's been three nights in a row that you disappear in the night, and a week ago, every single night Carlos told us he would wake up and he heard sobs coming from you. So don't try to lie to us or yourself, you were in love with Katie Knight." Logan concluded. Kendall and Carlos stared at the smarter boy, shocked by what he just said. James nodded slowly.

"So what if I love her? She doesn't love me… I'm no good for her." The brunette replied, looking down again. Carlos opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out.

James got up from his seat and walked away, heading towards the door. Carlos moved from his stool to the one James was previously sitting on so that he could sit next to his best friends.

"Wow… I guess he really loved her." Carlos concluded.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Kendall replied, slapping Carlos on the back of his head.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that!" Logan said after Carlos glared at Kendall for hitting him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for hurting your little boyfriend." Kendall said, turning to Logan, smirking.

"I'm not his boyfriend…" The Latino boy said, blushing.

"Yet." Kendall answered. The two short boys looked away, trying to hide their blush.

"I'm going to go check on James…" Kendall said after a couple of minutes of silence. He got up and quickly went outside. He turned the corner of the bar and saw James. He quickly hid behind the corner and listened to James who seemed to be talking on the phone.

"Hey Katie, it's me… James. I know you don't want to hear about me anymore. But I really miss you. Fuck, Katie, I'm in love with you. I know you're mad, and that you probably don't care anymore, but you changed me… I love you, and I won't stop until I die. I swear. Please Katie… I need you. Please call me back. Take me back. I know I sound crazy while saying this, but I really love you… Please." James said, whispering the last 'please', his voice breaking sometimes. Kendall figured out that James was probably holding back his tears, but before he could walk to him, someone grabbed his shoulders.

"I think we should leave him alone…" Logan whispered to the blonde boy. Kendall was so concentrated on James' call that he didn't hear when the two boys snuck up behind him. The taller boy nodded before all three of them walked back inside the bar quickly.

Two minutes later, James walked in. He sat next to Carlos and looked at his three friends.

"I guess you do really miss her." Kendall said with a sigh.

"No really? I don't know how you figured that one out!" Logan said sarcastically to the blonde. The taller boy simply rolled his eyes and then looked into James' eyes. They were blank. Empty.

"Come on, let's go home." Kendall said, getting up. The other boys got up and slowly walked together outside. Logan, Carlos and Kendall all got into the BTR mobile, but James didn't want to come in.

"I'll just walk…" He said. The boys looked at each other in concern before Logan started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

James sighed loudly and started walking towards the Palm Woods. Maybe he could try to forget about her. But he knew it would take more then a couple of drinks, parties and music to get rid of his love for the shorter girl.


End file.
